


it's all about you

by aureatian



Series: Luciano/Lansky [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Prostitution, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: Now that he knows his partner’s sordid history, it’s impossible to stop thinking about it.Luciano/Lansky, Picturesque
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: Luciano/Lansky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925818
Comments: 12
Kudos: 128





	it's all about you

It's surprising to see Lansky in a strip club. That guy's stingy with his money in a way that Luciano doesn't understand in the slightest. The guy must be making more than everybody except for the boss by now. He'll take any odd job just as long as he’s paid, but he'd never let go of a penny.  
  
Lansky would never spend a single cent on a woman in this club. Part of him wants to approach, has to wonder what his coworker's doing here. But most of him doesn't want to start a fight where the ladies will have to witness it. They're not friends, they aren't close. They have nothing to do with each other, and whenever they speak they’re seconds away from getting into a fist fight.  
  
This is Luciano’s downtime. He doesn’t need to ruin it by dealing with Lansky. He tips a woman well to take her to bed.  
  
As he glances over to the corner booth Lansky is occupying, with his arm around a lady. Lansky’s taking a wad of cash from some john and following him out.  
  
It’s not any of his business.  
  
If he doesn’t bring trouble to the boss, Luciano will let it slide.

* * *

  
  
Out in the sticks, they’ve got themselves a nice little house, nobody trying to kill them. Two years ago Luciano would think himself boring for enjoying the domesticity of it all. But two years ago he didn’t have a partner who always had his back, or a little brother who essentially adopted him. Life is good.  
  
After they go into business together, far, far away from the city he learns what Lansky was doing in the strip club. He might try and keep his mouth shut, but alcohol has got a real way of loosening up lips. Lansky didn’t drink much when they were in the city, always scrounging money for Benjamin’s surgery.  
  
Lansky’s tolerance is even worse than Luciano thought. Lansky’s a big guy, but one cup of wine and the truth comes spilling out. It’s a damn good thing Lansky didn’t drink when they were working under Capone. Now that their work tends to consist of small town jobs, there’s nothing to hide. Except what they were doing before they moved in.  
  
There were always men in the bars. Some of them were more interested in men, some of them would take anybody for the right price. They couldn’t pay the women’s rates, but Lansky was a fair bit cheaper and a mouth was a mouth. He spent a lot of time on his knees in that back alley.  
  
“You know I’m a bastard who’ll do anything for a penny.” With alcohol fueling his mouth, Lansky laughs, self-deprecating.  
  
“Damn.” It’s not the answer he was expecting. Luciano doesn’t understand the need to lower himself to sucking another man’s dick. But with the amount he spent on those broads, he gets the feeling it was a decent chunk of change Lansky took home every night.  
  
He thinks it’s the end of it. His curiosity finally satiated.  
  
“Why’re you asking? Interested?” Lansky slides a hand up Lucanio’s arm, eyes half lidded, suggestive. His smile sweeter than Luciano ever thought it could be. Is this how he came onto his customers? Is he bolder because of the wine? Or was this normal?  
  
Heat rises to his face, and he doesn’t know if it’s on account of the alcohol or if he’s really interested. He’s never had a man proposition him. Let alone somebody he lives with. Does his own hesitation contain the answer? He’s never thought about fucking a man before today.  
  
Before Luciano can decide on an answer Lansky pulls away, expression relaxing into his usual scowl.  
  
He wants to see that rare expression longer. He doesn't want to ask.  
  
“I know you aren’t.”  
  
Is he really?  
  


* * *

  
  
That was absolutely not the end of it. Lansky acts like nothing happened, but he’s such a lightweight he might not even remember. Luciano almost wishes he could say the same.  
  
The thing about being in business together and living together means they are always _together_. He rarely spends long away from Lansky. They see each other at work, they see each other at home. Every time he sees Lansky he thinks about the way he smiled that night, that sultry expression on his face. He never thought Lansky could make that expression.  
  
Now that he knows his partner’s sordid history, it’s impossible to stop thinking about it.  
  
At breakfast, he can’t stop staring at Lansky’s lips, shiny and wet from a sip of water. What would those lips feel like around him? Just how good was Lansky with his mouth? Would he be better than the women he took to bed in the city?  
  
He hopes that Lansky doesn’t notice the way he’s staring.  
  
How much would be different with a man than a woman? Every woman he fucked had smooth, soft hands and slender shoulders. He could easily pick them up with how light they were.  
  
Lansky’s shoulders are broader than his own. As much as he hates to admit it, he’s stronger than him too. Would Lansky manhandle him? Would he pin him down? Would he pick him up and lower him onto the bed? Would he be gentle? Would it depend on what his clients asked for? Lansky’s hands would be rougher, his life story told by the calluses of his hands.  
  
The only option is to be honest with himself. Luciano is interested in Lansky’s mouth. And hands. And body.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Luciano is painfully aware he is into Lansky at nine A.M. on a completely normal Wednesday.  
  
It’s too early to do anything about it.  
  
He doesn’t have time for a crisis when they get called out to run an errand for an elderly neighbor. A grocery run the next town over is easy money. Easier than anything they’d have to do in the city. The grandmother hands them the cash and a shopping list.  
  
The ride over is easy enough. He needs to focus on the road. He gets a thirty minute break from imagining Lansky between his thighs. It does not feel like long enough, but he has no reason to delay them.  
  
When Lansky kneels down to look at the spices, all Luciano can think about is how he’d look kneeling in front of him. That sultry look on his face, and a smile that promised he knew what he was doing, he understood how Lansky managed to collect a customer base. He wonders if they miss his mouth.  
  
A rush of protectiveness or possessiveness rushes through him. He can’t tell the difference, but he knows he wants to make sure Lansky never has to do that again. Unless it’s with him.  
  
It’s embarrassing how much this is affecting him, he just barely manages to finish up his share of the shopping before Lansky finishes his. They meet each other at the checkout counter. Luciano didn’t even have as much to find.  
  
Lansky doesn’t say a word until they get back into the car. Now he’s looking at Luciano like he’s the weird one. He’s not weird. He just learned his housemate’s been sucking dick to make ends meet last night. Anybody would get fixated on it.  
  
They get everything loaded in the car. There’s a long stretch of silence before Lansky speaks up.  
  
“You’ve been looking at me weird.” He's so blunt that Luciano almost admires him. Almost.  
  
“No I haven’t.” This feels childish even to him. If it’s this obvious to Lansky he wonders who else noticed. Did people think he was out with his husband? There’s a surge of joy at the thought. That’s right, Lansky’s taken. (He is absolutely not taken by anyone. Lucanio needs to have the balls to actually say something and Lansky has to agree. But the thought that other people think that is amazing on its own.)  
  
“You’re a shit liar. What happened last night?”  
  
“You don’t remember?”  
  
“Why do you think I’m asking, asshole?”  
  
Lansky is such a lightweight he doesn’t remember anything. He didn’t think it would be this bad, but the reality of the situation is hitting as they’re going 50 miles an hour back to their town.  
  
“Let’s… finish the job first.”  
  
He knows Lansky’s judging him for being cagey, but he doesn’t think he’s prepared to have this conversation when he’s also driving. There is no way he can get out of the conversation. The most he can do is delay it.  
  
It doesn’t take long before they get back to their neighbor’s house, helping her put away all the groceries. Luciano hands her the change, and she tells them to keep it, along with their pay.  
  
Lansky’s already standing on the front porch, arms crossed and watching him as he exits the house.  
  
“It’s after the job.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it _here_.” Not where the old grandmother could overhear them. This is between him and Lansky and if anybody else hears, he might die of embarrassment. He’s in his twenties and he only just now realized he’s into men? This is the kind of shit he should’ve figured out in his teens.  
  
“We’re going home and you’re telling me what the hell is up with you.” Lansky rarely sounds this commanding.  
  
Luciano is popping a boner. Nothing is going his way today.  
  
“Fine.” As long as they get off this porch and away from everyone else, he can talk about it. Probably. He'll be less embarrassed, at least. He hopes.

* * *

  
  
It’s at least early enough in the day that Benjamin is still at school. Lucanio’s personal humiliation will be contained to just himself and the source of all his recent fantasies.  
  
The second they get in the door, Luciano beelines to the liquor cabinet pouring himself a shot of whiskey and downing it. Lansky doesn’t even reach for a glass, watching him like he’s prey, waiting for an answer.  
  
“You talked about sucking men’s cocks for money last night.” He takes another shot. He can’t be entirely sober for this. But if Lansky gets a drop of alcohol there’s a chance he won’t remember a thing. His alcohol now.  
  
“Huh.” Lansky’s bright gold eyes bore into him, expression completely neutral and thus entirely infuriating. “You want to try it.”  
  
He chokes on the mouthful of whiskey and spits it out. It’s not wrong, but the bluntness is the worst. Can’t be delicate. Can’t lead up to anything. He remembers why he couldn’t stand this guy in their mafia days. Luciano’s left speechless with the truth out in the open.  
  
“I’ve seen that expression enough.” It figures he’d be sensitive to it when seduction was his side job next to murder and smuggling. The contrast is annoyingly attractive. “Want me to go down on my knees right now?”  
  
Lansky doesn’t move, watching the flush rise in Luciano’s cheeks.  
  
Luciano needs to salvage this. Yes, he absolutely does want to know what Lansky’s mouth feels like, but he also needs to make his partner understand that he’s his _partner_. Not life partners yet, but that’s what he wants. The words just aren’t coming to him.  
  
It’s so easy to talk shit, but now that he needs to actually be honest his mind is blanking out. “Yes-No… I mean.”  
  
“I can’t read your mind, idiot.” Then he goes mercifully quiet, but he also won’t stop staring. Lansky’s rough hand reaches out and rests on his cheek. It’s not smooth at all, a distinct contrast to the ladies. He wants to feel those hands exploring his body.  
  
“Get it together, Luciano.”  
  
Lansky is not the one having a crisis here. He doesn’t get to tell him what to do. Or that’s what he would say, but the order works. 

This is not how he wanted to discover more kinks. 

His mouth starts working again. Working too much, even. He can barely even control what he’s saying, it all comes out in a rush. “I want to. Try. I’m curious. I can’t stop thinking about it. But-” he grips at Lansky’s wrist with his free hand, “You’re… important to me, or whatever. I want you. All of you. For my whole life.”  
  
“This is the worst confession I’ve ever heard.” His eyes are bright. He’s laughing, that bastard. Luciano's filled with a rush of affection against his will.   
  
“Fuck you, it’s still a confession.” With liquid courage in his veins, he doesn’t hesitate as he surges forward, pressing his lips against Lansky’s.  
  
His lips are much softer than he thought they would be. His mouth is exactly as talented as he imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how strip clubs work and I definitely don't know how they work in this time period.  
> Also I decided that homophobia doesn't exist. Everybody already thinks they're married.


End file.
